Magic
Magic is actually relatively unknown in terms of its origins and its capabilities. Even what it is is something still being researched. However, several patterns and generalities have been found and experimented with so that people can use magic to a certain degree. Of course, while humans themselves cannot use magic, they have Hyoru and items made through alchemy. Interaction with the World Magic is supposedly found to interact with two main mediums: actual matter and the souls of living (and deceased) beings. When it comes to matter, there are some objects and materials that "resonate" better with magic than others while others seem to interfere with the process of magic. As an example of resonating, we can take magic stones. The magic stones mix well with magic so magic can be infused into these stones. How it works after that is still unknown but what is known that certain types of these stones as well as nearby surroundings can affect the ending results of what a magic stone can do. That is why there are varying effects, from levitation to sound amplifcation. Also note that there are more materials in the world that resonate well with magic, not just magic stones. Also, as mentioned earlier, there are some materials that interfere with the process of magic. Though, it is more correct to say that the materials disrupt the flow of magic and that magic cannot go near said materials. Note that this is magic itself, not the effects of magic. For example, having a sound amplification magic stone near these "anti-magic" materials will prevent any sound from being amplified. However, if one were to use a sound amplification magic stone to amplify a sound and that said amplified sound travels to an anti-magic material, it will not suddenly become quieter. This is because the amplified sound is a result of magic, not magic itself. Now, the more mysterious interaction is magic with souls. Hardly anything is known about this but there are some key things to note. One: all living beings with souls are capable of thoughts and emotions. It is by these thoughts and emotions that magic can be manipulated by living beings. However, the reason that not all living beings can use magic is due to the second point: each soul has its own specific attributes that resonate or interfere with magic like some materials. To add on, souls that belong to the same species (such as human souls or dragon souls) share more common attributes than others. This is why most humans cannot use magic but dragons can. Many of the common attirbutes of human souls hinder the flow of magic while many attributes of dragon souls resonate with magic. More specific information with how magic interacts with summoners and Hyoru are on their respective pages. Resonation When resonate is used between magic and matter or magic and souls, it is basically materials' and souls' abilties and capabilties to absorb magic and to manipulate magic in its three states: pure magic, elemental magic, and world magic. The manipulation aspect includes but not limited to altering magic in its current stage. For example, changing pure magic into elemental magic and vice versa. How materials do manipulate magic is their composition as well as other surrounding materials. Souls, on the other hand, seem to use thoughts and emotions. Resonation with magic is trainable for a Hyoru and summoners that can use magic. When a summoner and/or a Hyoru increase how well they resonate with magic, it almost always means one of two things. They can either store much more magic, which results in stronger spells and abilities due to the larger resevoir of magic, or that they can manipulate magic at a faster rate, resulting in their spells/abilities becoming stronger due to the high amounts of magic they can use in a certain amount of time. There are separate ways to train either aspects but no such ways to train them both at the exact same time. How good a summoner or a Hyoru resonates with magic can actually be recorded statistically up until around the S rank, when summoners and their Hyoru become too strong for any measuring device in existence at this time. Pure Magic Pure magic is the state of magic in its purest form. This is also known as reality-warping magic, since this state of magic has the most control over reality. However, to use the magic in this form, one requires ample skill with resonation and a high capacity to store magic within their body. One with magic manipulation, such as almost any Hyoru, can change the state of this magic into either elemental magic or world magic. This form of magic is found where huge amounts of world magic collect and resonate with its surroundings, causing various and unique areas that are otherwise impossible to have formed naturally. It is rumored that the First Summoner was capable of manipulating pure magic to ridiculous degrees, which is what allowed him to perform his godly actions. World Magic World magic is the simplest state of magic, where it can be manipulated to do small scale things such as sound amplification. It is also very simple to change this state of magic into elemental magic although more world magic is necessary to change into elemental magic than vice versa. However, for this magic to become pure magic, large amounts of it is required as well as unique, high-resonating materials. World magic is the natural state of magic when left alone to interact with the world. As such, it can be found just about anywhere. In fact, it is known that one source of world magic is actually souls. In that sense, every living being with a soul is "magical" though not all creatures can manipulate the magic they produce. One measure of a summoner and his or her Hyoru is how much world magic they can generate in a certain amount of time. Note: When something states that a spell requires a certain amount of magic to use and the like, it is generally considered that the type of magic being used to power the spell is world magic. Elemental Magic Elemental magic is a unique stage in the sense that it is magic that behaves itself similar to matter or behaves in correspondance to certain thoughts. To put in more simple terms, elemental magic is world magic when the world magic resonates with unique materials or thoughts. There are two subcategories of elemental magic: the natural elements and the metaphysical elements. Under the natural elements fall the elements: fire, ice, water, lightning, and earth. On the other hand, the metaphysical elements, which are dark, light and star, all seem to stem from concepts and thoughts of souls. Elemental magic in general has been observed that, after some time, it naturally turns back into world magic. Now, the natural elements actually exist in the world in the sense that these types of magic can occur when world magic is left to resonate with some of the more unique materials of the world. They also appear to behave similarly to the thing they are named after (ex: general fire magic behaves similarly to actual fire). As a general idea, each of the natural elements are as written: *Fire Magic: this natural element of magic behaves generally how actual fire would. This is when it is left alone but this element can also be used to generate and increase heat. This is one of the elements that requires the least amount of magic to have larger and stronger effects. *Ice Magic: this natural element behaves like ice and the act of freezing something. Along with fire, ice is the other half of the heat manipulation and this element is used to decrease and destroy heat. Also another element that requires a lesser amount of magic to use. *Water Magic: this natural element does not just pertain to water, as its name would suggest, but rather deals with liquids in general. When left alone, water magic behaves as almost any type of liquid found in nature, including liquids such as powerful acids or deadly poisons. Thoughts can also manipulate what attributes water magic can have, including non-natural ones. As an example, a Hyoru is capable of making a powerful liquid that can dissolve steel in mere seconds. Also, those who are good enough with water magic can also control the flow of liquids. However, this and water magic in general require a larger amount of magic to use effectively than fire or ice and a greater amount of resonance with magic. *Lightning Magic: this natural element simply behaves mainly as lightning. When left alone, lightning magic is very dangerous as it basically acts like a never ending lightning storm. However, when used properly, its destructive capacity is pratically second to none in a general sense. This is because that, unlike normal lightning, lightning magic can tear through most things at blinding speeds. That is, so long as there is enough magic. That is why, while potential is very high, lightning magic, out of all five natural elements, requires the most magic and high resonance to use effectively. However, as an interesting effect, when souls resonate with lightning magic very well, the physical bodies are capable of moving much faster than normal as well as react faster. *Earth Magic: this natural element is similar to water and pertains to aspects of the earth in general. Now then, earth magic is basically the creation and manipulation of the components of the earth, from simple rocks and sands to high quality minerals and gemstones. The earth magic can perfectly recreate such components, with the only difference being that these magically created stones and the like are still magic. Therefore, they are highly susceptable to anti-magic materials. In general, the amount of magic and resonance necessary is the same as Water Magic. Moving on, the metaphysical elements in this world do not occur naturally, meaning that there is no material in the world that world magic can resonate with to become these elements. This is because these elements are born from concepts and thoughts that living beings have. *Dark Magic: this metaphysical element revolves around the concepts of chaos, madness, insanity, fear, death, and overall unnatural, demonic happinings. As such, this magic resonates with just about every material and soul in a negative fashion. Capable of corruption and destruction to a high degree and manipulating the strings of death, this magic is deemed far too unstable and is the most difficult magic to learn without major consequences. It also requires a large amount of magic to use. *Light Magic: this metaphysical element is basically the counter to dark magic. Where there is dark, there is light. The sense of justice, hope, and order is where light magic stems from. As such, light magic somehow plays "fair." There is no special perk to light magic: it is average in just about everything. Rather, the only thing about it is that it is the natural check to dark magic and that it takes very little light magic to stop large amounts of dark magic. As stated, it is fairly average and requires about as much magic as the natural elements, fire and ice, to use. *Star Magic: this metaphysical element actually stems around the concept of eternity, reality, and judgement. The first person who used star magic claimed that this magic is here to decide not who lives and who dies but who deserves to exists and who deserves to have never existed. Star magic is extremely powerful as it can match the destructive powers dark magic physically. What really makes this magic so powerful, however, is that it is ultimately the magic that manipulates souls and the metaphysical plane. A powerful user can destroy souls and can erase existences. However, the strongest star magic user, Lyrica Mo, is known to be able to so much more, an example being manipulating the attributes of souls (in one instance, Lyrica has manipulated a summoner's soul and changed his affinity from Ka to No). Do note, however, that this elemental magic is the one that requires the highest amounts of magic to use even decently and that failure to using it properly can, at times, be even more disastrous than dark magic itself. It is also speculated that star magic is the elemental magic closest to pure magic. Category:Information